Foalnapped
by LadyofRegret
Summary: Pinkie, Derpy and Trixie entered the haunted ship of the legendary Ghostly Kackle and became his slaves. All characters belong to Hasbro and Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Before I begin, I just wanted to make a few notes. This is one of the parodies I wanted to make since Shanghaied episode from SpongeBob comes with three different endings (Most of them ended up with SpongeBob's ending, and you can find the rest of the endings on DVD which entitled SpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories 10 Water-Logged Tales on special features.**

 **As for one Original Fan Character, I was inspired by that Kackle character on the Haunted Mansion level on Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and I thought that I could name him the Ghostly Kackle. Eventually, I'll make a Halloween special for him. So credit to Nintendo for the inspiration. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

It was a lovely sunny day in Ponyville. In the Sugarcube Corner bakery, Pinkie Pie had woken up from night slumber. She went down to the table and stretched her back as she yawned. Then, she sees a cereal box in front of her. She took it and looked at it. The cereal box had a picture of a green leaf on it and it entitled 'Leaf Crunch.'

"Mmmm, Leaf Crunch," she said, "Oh! And it should have one of the eight essential prizes inside!"

She poured the cereal all over the table. And then, she scattered them all over the place to look for a prize. But she did not find it.

So, Pinkie took a look at the cereal box. She tried shakes the prize out of it. And then she hits it. Suddenly… Pinkie had a quick Pinkie senses and then…

 _CRASH!_

A giant anchor had crashed through the roof of the bakery and Pinkie in time got out of the way.

"Holy smoke!" the pink pony replied.

Running out of the bakery, she shouted, "Trixie! The sky had a baby from my cereal box! Trixie!" She ran toward Trixie's traveling wagon where the white-mane blue unicorn pokes her head through the window. She was annoyed by Pinkie's presence.

"Trixie!" Pinkie replied, "The sky had a baby!"

"That is not a baby," Trixie said, "That's a giant anchor! Now, go away!"

Then, Derpy flew over to Pinkie and replied, "Hey, Pinkie! The sky had a baby and it's a boy!"

"I know!" Pinkie replied excitedly, "What do you think we should name him?"

"How about…" Derpy began until Trixie interrupted, "Why don't you two climb its anchor rope? I'm sure it goes somewhere far away!"

Then, the anchor crashed into Trixie's wagon and it was caused to tip over, getting completely destroyed. Trixie crawled through and replied to the ponies, "Now, look what you've done!"

"We didn't do it, Trixie," Pinkie said, "Our hooves are clean." She and Derpy showed the blue unicorn their spotless hooves.

"Clean…" Derpy simply said.

Trixie hopped onto her destroyed wagon and said to the ponies, "Well, I'm going to get to the bottom of this nonsense!"

"Wouldn't that be the top?" Pinkie asked.

Trixie gave her an annoyed look and started climbing the anchor chained rope.

"Trixie! Wait up!" Pinkie called out.

"Trixie!" Derpy replied. They both followed the blue unicorn and started to climb with her. (Derpy is a Pegasus, so she can just fly.)

* * *

A few inches later, the ponies had been climbing and climbing until Pinkie replied, pointing her hoof up, "Ship!"

"Pinkie, how long are you going to stay in your little fantasy world?" Derpy asked.

"No, look," Pinkie replied, "A giant pirate ship!"

The ponies were all looking up a large pirate ship that was surrounded by the bright green aura, glowing in the dark starry sky. It was ghostly and eerie-like. Some of the sails were torn as there were seaweeds hanging around the wooden bottom.

"Great!" Trixie replied, "Let's go! Now, I can finally give this anchor-dropper a piece of my mind!"

"I don't know, Trixie," Pinkie said, "That ship has a spooky green glow around it."

"That's probably because its good-for-nothing owner is too lazy to clean," Trixie ranted, "Or drop its anchors in the right place." She continued climbing up.

"Trixie, wait!" Pinkie replied, climbing up as Derpy flew up to follow.

* * *

Eventually, all three reached the deck. Trixie angrily looked around. "All right," she growled, "Who owns this dump?"

She noticed a door that led to the captain's cabin. Above the door was a sign that says 'owner.' The blue unicorn began knocking on the door. "Come on out! I want to file a complaint!"

While Trixie knocked endlessly on the door, Pinkie looked around the ship as Derpy just simply stood with her.

"Doesn't this place seem familiar?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know," Derpy answered, "Why?"

"I don't know," Pinkie said, "Doesn't it just kind of ring a bell?"

Trixie rings the doorbell.

"Yes," Derpy answered, hearing the doorbell.

"I know who owns this ship," Pinkie said, "But I just can't place the name." What the pink pony didn't know was that she walks by a barrel that entitled _'Property of the Ghostly Kackle.'_

Trixie continued knocking on the door until… the Ghostly Kackle popped out of the cabin and roared at her, "RAWR!"

"No, no," Pinkie said, "It's not, 'RAWR!'" She imitated the ghost's roar.

Trixie was frightened by his appearance. The Ghostly Kackle is a large transparent skeletal crocodile and wears an eye patch. He can float and only has an upper body and a pair of long bony arms. He wears a sword belt around his waist and left shoulder and wears a green bandana with a pirate hat on his head.

"I am the Ghostly Kackle!" the ghost replied.

Then, Pinkie said, "That's it! Trixie, this ship belongs to Johnny Depp!" She made a squee sound when she smiles.

The Ghostly Kackle made an annoyed look at the pink pony's comment and then roared at the ponies, "Who dares be disturbing the Ghostly Kackle in his own lair?"

"It's Trixie," Pinkie said, "She wants to complain to you."

The ghostly croc glared evilly at the blue unicorn who was trembling and mumbling nervously.

"I… no, I don't… I… um…"

"Well, what about all that stuff about him having a filthy ship and being lazy and all?" Pinkie asked.

The Ghostly Kackle was really offended by her comment and glares angrily at Trixie.

The blue unicorn chuckled nervously, "I never really said that…"

"Insulting a croc's ship be worse than insulting his mother," the Kackle said.

Then, Pinkie said to Trixie, "No, no, wait. It was his mother you said was filthy, not his ship."

Trixie's jaw dropped. "What?"

Then, the Ghostly Kackle shoots a yellow and green fire out of his bony index finger at the blue unicorn, frying her up.

Trixie screamed and was covered in black ash. "Ow."

"You're next," the Kackle said to Pinkie and Derpy, pointing his finger at them. Two of them screamed in panic and jumped off of the ship. As they fall, they both said, "That was a close one."

Suddenly, they somehow landed back on the ship.

"Welcome back," the Kackle said.

Pinkie and Derpy screamed again and once again jumped off of the ship. "That was a closer one," Pinkie said. Then, she and Derpy landed on the ship again.

"Welcome back!" the Kackle repeated.

Once again, Pinkie and Derpy screamed and jumped off the ship.

Trixie replied to the Kackle, "Hey! How come when they act up, all they get is a welcome wagon? If you ask me, it's totally…" She was interrupted when the Ghostly Kackle zaps Trixie on fire, frying her up. She was covered in ash again.

Then, Pinkie and Derpy landed back on the ship.

"So, are you going to try that again?" the Kackle asked.

"Probably," Derpy answered simply.

The Kackle zapped Trixie once again.

"How about now?" the croc asked.

"Uhh…" Derpy was about to answer until Trixie slammed her hoof onto her lips to cover it. "No, no, they're not!"

A moment of silence. Trixie sighed in relief. Then, the Kackle zapped her again. The blue unicorn was given an annoyed look as she was sizzled in ash.

"Now listen here," the Kackle said. He took out a book that entitled 'Ghost Rule Book,' opens it and reads it. "Whosoever sets foot on the Ghostly Kackle's ship, uninvited or otherwise, shall become members of his haunted crew forever." He closed it. "And, uhh," he opened the book again, "ever." Then he closes the book again.

"Will we be getting business cards?" Trixie asked rudely.

"SILENCE!" the Kackle roared at her, zapping her again. "You're part of my crew now, and our duties are to sail around the land and frighten ponies. It'll be grueling, mind-numbing, and repetitive just like…. brony fandom internet sites."

Pinkie and Derpy were excited of what the Kackle had said, but then Trixie angrily stepped forward. "Now, wait just a gosh darn minute here, mister! If you think the Great and Powerful Trixie is going spend more than five minutes on this pigsty, then you're crazy! I mean, look at this place! It's disgusting!" She made a disgusted look when she used her magic to pick up and show him a green jockstrap.

The Kackle had made an annoyed look when she continued her rant.

"Whoever told you that having oil lamps next to hardwood paneling was a good idea…" She was interrupted when the skeletal croc picked the blue unicorn up.

"Oh, oh, now what?" she said sarcastically, "I supposed you're going to show me…"

The Kackle unzips something in the mid-air as Trixie continued, "Oh, gee, that's very nice. What is this, some kind of a magic act?"

He tossed the blue unicorn into the portal hole which was turned out to be the Fly of Despair. Trixie was beginning to fall down into the dark vortex as she screamed in horror.

Pinkie and Derpy watched in fear, worrying for their 'friend.'

The Ghostly Kackle made a wicked smirk as he closes the portal. "Would anyone else like to enter the 'Fly of Despair?'"

"No!" Pinkie whimpered, "We know our place now, Mr. Kackle."

"We'll do anything you say," Derpy whined.

"Then, for starters, you can swab the deck!" the Kackle said, handing a mop and a bucket to the girls.

Pinkie was holding a green glowing mop as Derpy was holding a green glowing bucket.

"Look, Derpy," the pink pony said with a spooky moan, "A real, live, ghost mop!"

"And I got this hat!" Derpy replied.

"Listen up, you two!" the Kackle replied to them, "We're sailing down to Ponyville tonight for a little haunting spree, so I want this ship to look good and scary."

Pinkie and Derpy were staring at the skeletal croc with their puzzled looks.

"You mean you want it to look good and scary," Pinkie said, "Well, I think we can probably…"

"No, no" Derpy interrupted, putting a bucket on her head, "I think he means he wants it to look so good that it's scary."

"Or maybe that by looking so scary you forget that it doesn't look good," Pinkie explained.

A moment of silence.

"I don't get it," Derpy said.

The Ghostly Kackle had made an annoyed look and a face-palm.

"Look, it's easy," Pinkie said, "It simply means that…"

"Never mind what it means!" the Kackle replied at them, "I just want it to look scary! That's it!" He changed his tone. "You know, mold growing on the ceilings and bugs in the sink."

"So, you don't want it to look good?" Pinkie asked.

Then the Kackle had enough and screamed at them, "GET MOVING!"

Pinkie and Derpy quickly started sweeping with the mop and the bucket as they began singing pirate songs.

* * *

Later on in the night, the ship was navigated toward above Ponyville. Derpy was behind the helm as the Ghostly Kackle and Pinkie were on the deck.

"Ah, what a night be this," the Kackle said. He has his sword lifted in the air. "Crew, howl with me, so that we might set the land of Equestria ablaze with fear!" He howled like a wolf. Then, Pinkie made an eerie scream. Then, Derpy yodeled, "Leedle-leedle-leedle-lee!"

The Kackle howled like a wolf again. Pinkie screamed again. Then, Derpy yodeled, "Leedle-leedle-leedle-lee!"

When the Kackle was about to howl, Derpy cuts him off, yodeling, "Leedle-eedle-eedle-eedle-eedle!" Then, she stops. And then the Kackle was about to howl, but the crossed-eyed interrupted, yodeling, "Leedle-eedle-eedle-eedle-eedle!"

Then, there came a very long awkward silence.

"Eh, that'll do," the Kackle said. Then, he turned to Pinkie. "Ok, Pink one, since Eye one's working on the navigation, it's up to you to find our first victim." He turned his sword into a handheld telescope. "Here, use this spyglass." He hands it to Pinkie. The pink pony took it further down to the front deck.

"Now, hurry up!" the Kackle replied, "We're burning moonlight!"

"Let's see who we can find," Pinkie said. She placed the telescope on the ground and spins it around like the game _'Spin the Bottle.'_ Then, the telescope stopped and Pinkie said, "Oh! Captain, there's a guy we can scare."

The telescope points to a large grayish brown muscled dragon. He was in his grouchy fiery mood. The Kackle had made a nervous look of his appearance. He quietly blows on the telescope which was moved a little bit to land on a little girl filly. She is a white unicorn with light pink and light purple mane. She was trotting happily.

"I had four ice cream scoops," she said, "And I ate one. Then I only had three."

"Ah, it does me good heart to see little ones out after dark," the Kackle said, "Eye one, take us behind those rocks."

"Moving behind the rocks," Derpy said. She moved the ship behind the large rocks, but then, the ship was getting torn up through the rocky parts because it was too close.

"Keep going," Pinkie said, "You're good. You're good. You're good… and… stop." The pink pony was not very good at directing ships at all. The bottom of the ship was torn apart.

"Don't worry, Captain," Pinkie said, "We'll buff out those scratches."

The Ghostly Kackle groaned in annoyance. Then, he said to the ponies, "All right, never mind it. Just jump out when I give the signal." He flew off of the ship.

* * *

The little white unicorn was about to walk by the rock when suddenly, the Kackle popped his head out to scare her.

"Boooo!" he replied. The white unicorn screamed in fear and was frightened of his skeletal appearance.

"Prepare to be burdened with the haunting memory of my ghostly ghost pirates!" He pointed his bony finger at the bush where Pinkie and Derpy were hiding.

They both peek their heads out and they were confused.

"Oh… was that signal?" Pinkie asked. Then, they both hid themselves behind the bush.

"Oh, ok," Pinkie said, waving her hoof, "sorry, sorry, just… just do it again."

The Kackle and the white unicorn were given puzzled looks. Then, the Kackle replied at her, "With the haunting memory of my ghostly ghost pirates!" He pointed his finger at the bush once more. Then, Pinkie and Derpy slowly came out of the bush, making all of the lame haunting moaning noises. But it wasn't enough to amuse the little filly (or to scare her). Pinkie was tempting to make scary faces but they were easily lame.

"How does she do that?" Derpy moaned lamely.

They continued to make haunting moans until they stopped. Even the Kackle himself wasn't amused.

"Get back on the ship," he told them.

"It's still a mystery!" Pinkie and Derpy both moaned, walking backwards toward the ship.

The white unicorn looked at them with a puzzled look. And she was never at all amused.

"Those ponies are dorks," she said.

"Yes, but they're my dorks," the Kackle told her.

* * *

Back on the ship, Derpy continued steering ship through the rocks, tearing it apart. Pinkie replied to Derpy as the Kackle seated by the edge with an annoyed expression, "You're good. You're good. You're good."

* * *

An Earth pony named Golden Harvest was walking with a basket full of fruit. Then, the Ghostly Kackle appeared in the fiery thundering air, scaring her with fire blazing from his mouth. Then, they noticed bubbles flowing toward them. They came from Pinkie and Derpy who were blowing them. They both smiled with squees.

* * *

Derpy is still steering the ship, tearing it apart. "You're good," Pinkie replied, "You're good. You're good."

* * *

Rainbow Dash was flying in the air passing the alley ways. Then, the Ghostly Kackle popped out of the wall, roaring and scaring her. However, Pinkie and Derpy did not break through the wall and crashed themselves on it. Rainbow Dash was given a puzzled look.

* * *

Derpy once again steered the ship, tearing it apart. "You're good," Pinkie replied, "You're good. You're good."

* * *

A pony named Rose was frightened and trembling by the presence of the Ghostly Kackle.

The skeletal croc rotated his head 180 decrees, laughing evilly at her. Then, they noticed that Pinkie and Derpy were beginning to figure-skate in their figure-skating outfits.

* * *

Later on, Pinkie and Derpy were waiting patiently in their bunk room.

"Why do you think the Kackle asked us to wait in our bunk room?" the pink pony asked.

"Maybe he's going to give us a reward," Derpy said.

"Like movie passes?" Pinkie replied excitedly.

"Or a king sized blueberry muffin?!" Derpy replied. They both start to bounce her bed insanely in excitement.

Then, the Kackle came through the door with a disappointed expression. "I've been thinking… Stop bouncing!" By his shout, the ponies stopped bouncing.

"Uh, this whole crew for eternity thing isn't working out as I hoped," the Kackle told them, "It's not really you so much as it is me."

"You mean you're letting us go?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, actually, I'm just going to eat you," the Kackle answered, "See you at dinner."

He closed and locked the door.

Pinkie and Derpy were shocked of hearing it and screamed in horror.

"Wait," the crossed-eye Pegasus said, covering Pinkie's mouth, "I have an idea."

"Really?" Pinkie asked, "What is it?"

"Let's leave," Derpy said.

"But the door is locked," Pinkie said, pointing her hoof at the door, "And the only way out is through the... perfume department." She pointed her hoof at a room full of perfume and human customers.

"Let's do it," Derpy said with a determined look.

Pinkie nervously gulped.

* * *

The two ponies started to run through the department, but no matter where they go, they get sprayed with all sorts of perfume. Pinkie tried avoiding it by running and jumping, but she gets strayed. Even Derpy placed a gas mask on, but the customer pulled the mask off and sprayed her face. They slowly made their way toward the other side until finally they managed to escape to the other side of the ship.

"I always hate going in there!" Pinkie panted exhaustedly.

"Me too," Derpy agreed.

Suddenly, they heard someone laughing. It was the Ghostly Kackle in his cabin.

"Wait, listen," Pinkie said. They both peek through the window on the door and see the croc sitting his back bottom spine on the chair. He took out his tape recorder and started to talk into it as they started to eavesdrop.

"Dear Diary: I told them that I'm going to eat them tomorrow. I made up some of that brown gravy my cousin showed me just for the occasion. Ahh, it's a good thing I found my dining sock again." He took out a sock from his belt and smiled at it. He placed it on his desk and rotate himself on the chair as he continued talking, "Remember the last time I lost me dining sock? I couldn't eat for a whole week. Yes, sir, sometimes I wonder how I'd survive if anything should ever…" When he turned to the sock, he was shocked to see that it was suddenly gone. He looked up and sees Pinkie and Derpy through the window.

The two ponies started to run in the panic out in the deck with the sock in Pinkie's mouth.

Then, the Kackle popped in front of them angrily. "Give me back my sock! Everyone knows I can't eat without it!"

"Never!" Pinkie replied.

"Ok, then!" the Kackle replied. He began zapping fire power at Pinkie with his finger, but Pinkie holds up the sock as protection. But the Kackle stopped his attack and didn't want to destroy the sock. He grabbed the sock, and he and the pink pony start pulling it.

"Give it to me!" the Kackle replied.

"No!" Pinkie replied.

The sock was starting to tear.

Panicked by the tearing sound, the Kackle replied, Wait, you're stretching out the elastic!"

They both stop pulling as Derpy said, "It would seem we have reached an impasse."

"Eye one is right," the Kackle said, "I'll tell you what. You give me back the sock, and I'll give you… three wishes."

"Make it five," Derpy said."

"Four," the Kackle said.

"Three," Derpy said, "Take it or leave it."

"Ok… uhh, three," the Kackle said, "You get three wishes."

"Wow!" Pinkie exclaimed, "Three wishes! Isn't that awesome, Derpy?"

"Wishes?" Derpy asked, "I wish we had known that earlier."

Somehow the clock ticked a minute backwards and the Kackle said, "Ok, you got two wishes left."

Derpy had made an embarrassing smile with a squee at Pinkie who was angry at her. But then, the pink pony said, "Well, we still have two more. How exciting! I wish Trixie was here to see this!"

* * *

Trixie had been endlessly been falling through the Fly of Despair until eventually she fell into the hole and crashed on her bed in her somewhat repaired wagon. She was happy to be home and sighed in relief, "Oh, I'm so glad all that's over."

Then, suddenly, she reappeared on the ship.

"Trixie! You're back!" Pinkie and Derpy replied.

The blue unicorn was shocked to see those two on the ship again.

"Guess what?" Pinkie said, "The Kackle gave us three wishes! Derpy used the first one, and I… guess I just used the second one." She smiled nervously with a little chuckle.

"Well, then," Trixie replied angrily, "the last one you owe me because you got me back into this mess!"

"Wait!" Derpy replied, "I think it belongs to me!"

The three ponies started arguing about the third wish leaving the Kackle very annoyed by their bickering. Then, he interrupted them by shouting at them, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The ponies turned to the skeletal croc.

"Using my mystic other-worldly powers," the Kackle declared, "I shall decide who gets the final wish…" Then, he used the eeny-meenie-minie-mo method, pointing his bony finger on each pony.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, mo, catch a sailor by the toe, if he hollers, let him go, my mother told me to pick the very best one and..."

* * *

 **Note: You may choose one ending or read all of them. I shall make a full version of Foalnapped eventually.**


	2. Derpy's Ending

"You are it!"

The Ghostly Kackle stopped his bony finger on Derpy.

"That's you, Derpy," Pinkie said, "Make your wish."

"Um…" the crossed-eye pony began to say, but she was thinking in her mindless thought slowly.

"Wait, Derpy, listen," Trixie said nervously, "I do not particularly feel like being trapped here for all eternity. Eternity means a very, very long time, understand?"

Pinkie ran to Derpy and tried to convince her with encouragement.

"Derpy," she said, "You've got to think harder than you've ever thought before."

"Uh…" Derpy said in the mindless state.

"That's not going to do it! Think harder!" Pinkie replied.

Then, Derpy began think really, really hard with the pink pony and Trixie convincing and encouraging her more.

Insider her head was a microwave oven and as soon as the oven made a beeping sound, the light appeared on the muffin.

"Ok," Derpy said, "I've got it!"

As soon as the cross-eyed pony makes her wish, the Kackle said, "Thou wish is granted."

A flash of light was flashed. And Derpy appeared chewing on something in her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, "Want some gum?" She offered a pack of gum to Pinkie and Trixie.

They were shocked of what she had wished for.

"You wished for gum?" Trixie asked.

"Well, if we're going to be here forever and ever," Derpy explained, "we might as well have fresh breath." She smiled at them with a squee.

Trixie and Pinkie sighed disappointedly and each took a piece of gum from the pack and began chewing on them.

* * *

Later on, the ponies were eventually eaten by the Ghostly Kackle who had now a large stomach. He wore his dining sock and was satisfied of hunger with his belly full.

The ponies were whining and yelling from inside. The only remained on the plate were Pinkie's popped balloon with a string, Trixie's broken wand and Derpy's bitten muffin.

"Arrgh," the Kackle sighed, "Minty."

 **THE END**


	3. Trixie's Ending

"You are it!"

The Ghostly Kackle stopped his bony finger on Trixie.

"Trixie! You get a wish!" Pinkie exclaimed happily, "A great, big, super-duper, awesome wish!"

"That's right," Trixie said with a pride, "And do you know what I wish?"

"No," Derpy answered.

"I wish that I had never ever met you two morons before in my entire life!" Trixie replied.

"So be it," the Kackle said.

The flash of light flashed.

After that, Pinkie said, "Hello there, Miss Blue Unicorn. I don't believe we've met. I'm Pinkie Pie and this is my friend, Derpy."

"Hello," Derpy said.

Trixie became angry at the Kackle and shouted at him, "That is not what I meant!"

Ignoring her, the skeletal croc said with an evil smile, "Well, now that the introductions are out of the way, it's time for dinner."

* * *

The Ghostly Kackle had devoured the ponies and was satisfied of his hunger. He was wearing his dining sock the whole time during dinner. All remained on the plate were Pinkie's popped balloon with a string, Trixie's broken wand and Derpy's bitten muffin.

When the Kackle was napping in satisfaction, the voices were heard from his large stomach.

"And what did you say your name was?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm Trixie," the blue unicorn answered, "I'm a traveling magician…" Her voice wasn't sound pleasing at all.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Trixie," Pinkie said, "We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other, I guess." She made a giggling sound as Trixie groaned silently.

 **THE END**


	4. Pinkie's Ending

"You are it!"

The Ghostly Kackle stopped his bony finger on Pinkie.

Trixie in the panic ran to Pinkie and replied, "Now, think, Pinkie! We're about to get eaten! What can you wish for to make it, so we don't get eaten?"

Pinkie thought for a moment, and then she said, "Don't worry, Trixie. I've got it all figured out. He won't be able to eat us because… I wish that the Kackle was a vegetarian."

With a flash of light, the Kackle was turned into a vegetarian. He was dressed in the chef's outfit and began eating an éclair. Then, Pinkie, Trixie and Derpy suddenly reappeared in front of a familiar Sugarcube Corner bakery.

"Hooray!" they cheered.

"We're home!" Pinkie replied.

"You did it, Pinkie!" Derpy said, "We're saved!"

"But why have we been turned into sweets?" Trixie asked. They looked at themselves and realized that they were turned into sweets. Trixie is a Boston-cream filled doughnut. Pinkie is a chocolate bar and Derpy is a sugar cookie. They noticed that the bakery is a gingerbread house and they're on the baking sheet.

The Kackle was decorating the house with candy and frosting.

"Hey, I get a wish too," he said, "I always like sweets." He began whistling as he continued decorating. Then, the ponies screamed in fear and began bouncing off of the baking sheet.

"Hey, get back here now!" he replied. He flew after them. The chase continued on top of the roof of the ship which was now a floating ice cream truck.

 **THE END**


End file.
